Weapons (list)
Here is a list of weapons found within the Fate universe. Weapons are split up into categories based on the class of the weapon. Weapons can be enchanted and given sockets. Weapons can be dual-wielded as long as you are willing to take the stat penalties. Swords *Shortsword (2-7 damage) *Assassin Blade (9-23 damage) *Barbarian Sword (10-21 damage) *Broadsword *Scimitar *Sabre *Sickle *Bone Sabre *Goblin Scimitar *Elven Sword *Gladius (14-53 damage) *Longsword *Halfhand Sword *War Sword (11-38 damage) *Cutlass (13-44 damage) *Greatsword *Falchion (9-27 damage) *Orc Cleaver *Orcus Sword *Wakizashi (10-30 damage) *Cheese Sword (42-142 damage) Rare Swords (Yellow Background) *Fum's Dagger *The Vanguard *Barrow Bite *Bloodlick *Stinging Needle (4-11 damage) *Skullbit *Vulgar Edge *Kinvo's Companion *Mindchewer *Tool Of The Torturer *Razorwing *Ragged Blinder *Raleigh's Creeping Blur *Ribsticker *Shadowmorning *Usher Of Styx *Gutseek *Wight's Champion *Shearing Slab *Minamoto's Shinobi Blade *Zin's Vengeance *Gloryclad Axes *Hatchet *Light Handaxe (3-6 damage) *Barbarian Axe *Double Bitted Axe (12-20 damage) *Axe (6-13 damage) *Emerald Axe *Hook Axe (19-34 damage) *Large Axe *War Axe (14-23 damage) *Broad Axe (15-26 damage) *War Cleaver (17-30 damage) *Battle Axe (21-48 damage) *Military Axe (23-54 damage) *Great Axe (20-40 damage) *Dwarven Axe (36-82 damage) *Giant Axe (20-40 damage) *Pick *Bearded Axe (26-61 damage) Rare Axes *Legendary Foe Cannibal (12 million gold) *Mindtrap *Woodsman's Folly *Le Chop *Biter *Cleve's Cloven Cleaver of Cleaving *Agony of Aren *Frostsheen *Soul's Claw *The Sentinel *Rasten's Vanguard *Venomous Curve *Moon of Glory Staffs *Shortstaff *Emerald/Azure/Crimson Longstaff *Emerald/Azure/Crimson Battle Staff *Emerald/Azure/Crimson Studded Staff *Spiked Staff *Serpent Staff (26-59 damage) *Wizard's Staff *Darkwood Staff *Twisted Staff Rare Staffs *Crimsontwine *Maul of Minos *Scion's Rod *Gul's Rejoinder *Enchanted Bristle *Creeptwine *Amilia's Eternal Conflict *Minos' Vengeful Shaft *Rod of Ancients *Adderbite *Greatsparl *Blackened Basher Hammers *Crude Hammer *Slate Hammer *Warhammer *Spiked Hammer (35-53 damage) *Orc Hammer *Crude Maul *Maul (21-32 damage) *Dwarven Maul *Mallet *Steel Mallet *Elven Sceptre *Bec de Corbin (11-25 damage) Rare Hammers *Shornspike *Tap Tap *Rushing Maker *Malicious Granite *Vicious Canticle *Smiledriver *Doomrind *Leviathan's Toothpick *Black Bit Clubs and Maces *Wooden Club (4-6 damage) *Spiked Club (7-10 damage) *Bone Club *Winged Scepter (28-62 damage) *Crude Morningstar *Mace (12-18 damage) *Fist Mace (40-65 damage) *Crystal Mace (14-23 damage) *Rose Mace (23-46 damage) *Spiked Mace (16-26 damage) *Heavy Mace (26-53 damage) *Bronze Cudgel (32-70 damage) *Quad Mace (36-80 damage) *Warclub (19-31 damage) *Jeweled Scepter (41-89 damage) Rare Clubs and Maces *Angelic Wand *Skullthud *Tor's Banded Trunk *Cludrip *Four Cold Winds *Volbard's Ascendancy *Kage's Soulcrusher *Bloodbloom *Eater of Skulls *Gemvein *Treethorne *Zoey's Rattle *Shining Fist *Bonemeal *The Mealmaker Spears *Spear *Pitchfork *Trident *Braced Trident *Lance *Battle Fork *Orc Spear (6-21 damage) *Battle Lance *Harpoon *Pike *Military Spear (5-22 damage) Rare Spears *Needleeye *Terminal Calculation *Omega Zephyr *Umlan's Piercing Gaze *Silverfin's Beak *Battlecry *Shearing Swath *Cunning Lance of Mim *Thinpike *Lick of Flame Polearms *Poleaxe (5-18 damage) *Scythe (8-22 damage) *Bec de Corbin (11-25 damage) *Orc Scythe (15-28 damage) *Halberd (18-30 damage) *Naginata (15-26 damage) *Battle Scythe (21-34 damage) *Bardiche (23-40 damage) *Braced Halberd (27-45 damage) *Reaper Scythe (30-54 damage) *War Poleaxe (34-66 damage) *Partizan (41-86 damage) *Talon Scythe (52-101 damage) Rare Polearms *Span of Years *Reaching Carver *Elite Gleaming Finality *Codor's Ragged Rod *The Spartan's Cry *Jagga *Sunder's Demise *Sharpspine *Bill's Farmhand *Beck's Wolfbind *Lobsterfork Bows and Crossbows *Short Bow *Forest Bow *Composite Bow *Thorned Bow (12-28 damage) *Skeletal Bow (6-18 damage) *Compact Warbow (8-24 damage) *Warbow (10-30 damage) *Elven Bow *Light Crossbow (5-8 damage) *Crossbow (8-16 damage) *Heavy Crossbow (13-25 damage) *Spectral Crossbow (16-32 damage) *Arach Crossbow (25-60 damage) Rare Bows and Crossbows *St. Martin's Immolator *Heartshorn *Gloim's Cannon *Gleaming Rictus *Elite Dreamdrinker *Blackspine *Ghastcleaver *Piercer Of The Veil *Dunith's Revolver *Lanceflinger *Burslem's Divine Equalizer *Hunter's Twin *Lorel's Curse *Arthenus' Last Breath *The Pincushion *Spitter *Rattlekill *Deathbite Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:List of Fish Category:Magic